


Sweet Beyond Compare

by jill_ian



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jill_ian/pseuds/jill_ian
Summary: In which Dean learns that Halloween with Jerry can get awfully messy.





	Sweet Beyond Compare

Dean had an opinion on Halloween that spun like a revolving door.

Some years he loved it. He’d spend days thinking up a costume and as much money as he needed in order to get what he’d pictured just right. He’d stay out all night, trying to show himself off to as many people as he possibly could so that his hard work could be recognized and praised.

Other years he couldn’t be bothered by any of it, figuring maybe he’d outgrown the holiday, unable to see the point in any of the madness and electing not to participate.

This year, he was falling on the side of the latter.

He was lounging at their hotel after a long night of shows on the very morning of October the 31st, grateful he didn’t have any scenes to film today so that he could sleep in. Jerry, on the other hand, was scheduled for scenes all day, so he was out the door and on his way to the studio before the sun had barely peeked over the horizon.

Dean was more than ready to extend the peaceful day into a nice, quiet night to ring in November, but a phone call from Jerry on a break in filming threw a wrench into his finely laid plans.

“What do you think about going to a party?”

Dean was already less than interested in what was coming next. “A party?”

“Uh huh.”

“What for?” He asked, playing dumb.

“What do you mean, _‘What for’_?” Jerry repeated, incredulous. “It’s Halloween, stupid.”

“Never heard of it,” Dean said, nonchalant.

Jerry laughed. “Go clean your ears and then I’ll say it again.”

“Clean ears aren’t gonna make the idea sound any better.”

“But it _does_ sound like fun,” he argued. “The fellas at the studio have been talking about it all day and they really want us to come.”

“Not all wishes come true.”

_“Paul.”_

Dean huffed. “You even know who’s throwin’ it?”

“Somebody that works in sound I think. Can’t remember right now.”

“So lemme get this straight. You want me to go to a party and you can’t tell me whose house we’d be at.” The words were supposed to take the shape of a question, but they ended up coming out much more like statement

“If I say yes, will you go with me?”

Dean hesitated. “I don’t think so,” he said, shaking his head even though Jerry couldn’t see him.

“Aw, please, Paul. Everybody’s goin’ and I wanna go.”

“So go. Nobody’s stopping you.”

“But it’s not gonna be any fun alone.”

“You won’t be alone. You said it yourself, all the fellas from the studio are gonna be there.”

“That’s not the same thing and you know it.” Dean could hear the pout in Jerry’s voice, could picture the way his lips were turned down with crystal clarity. “I want you there.”

Dean sighed. “I don’t even have a costume,” he said, grasping at straws for an excuse.

“That doesn’t matter! Just throw somethin’ together. Nobody’s gonna care.” Dean paused for a long second, twisting the telephone cord around his finger, and Jerry took that as his cue to keep going. “Please. We’ll only stay a little while. And if we get there and you wanna go, we can go, but I really think we should-”

“Fine,” Dean cut him off, knowing he hardly had a choice in the matter to begin with. “Fine. I’ll go, but if you don’t bring me something back to wear, all bets are off.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”

And Jerry did hold up his end of the bargain.

The sun was already down by the time he got back and they had to get ready quickly, but it wasn’t difficult for Dean. Jerry had brought him a cowboy hat, a pair of worn jeans, a loose fitting plaid shirt, and a chocolate brown vest with a rusty tin star pinned to one side, all courtesy of the costume department. So the only thing he had to do was swap his clothes and angle the hat lazily on his head.

Jerry, who not so surprisingly revealed that he was going as a clown, needed a little more time to prepare. Dean lounged on the bed, hands behind his head and hat tipped low over his eyes as he watched Jerry get ready in the mirror. He threw on baggy pants that had to be held up by suspenders over his shoulders and an old-looking Henley, colored a muted shade of red.

Once he was dressed, he could move on to the more important phase of preparation: his makeup. He used a black pencil to darken his eyebrows, giving an exaggerated look to both their size and shape. He then used the pencil to draw a familiar, wide outline around his mouth, flat below his nose and on either side of his lips, dipping down slightly at the bottom corners and curving up around his chin. He was now using a sponge to fill the outline in a thick layer of bright white, completely covering his lips in the process. He finished it all off with splash of red to cover the bottom half of his nose, frowning as he explained that he’d forgotten to grab a ball, which he would have normally used to cap it.

Dean was mesmerized by how methodical he made it all look. Any other person would have thrown the makeup on haphazardly, aimlessly, but Jerry treated this like it was an art form, something to take care and pride in.

It wasn’t long after he’d finished that he was grabbing Dean’s hand to tug him off the bed and pull him out the door before he could even think to protest.

Jerry gave their driver directions to a house near the coast, one that could clearly and comfortably fit a decent crowd of people, not quite a mansion, but not a mid-market townhouse either. There were familiar faces everywhere, all people Dean had seen on the Paramount lot a number of times, most everyone accompanied by a spouse. Some of the faces were ones Dean knew by name, others he had only ever seen in passing, but often enough that he could place the department they worked for.

Jerry, on the other hand, seemed know them all. He stuck by Dean’s side for a while, which Dean knew was an attempt at keeping him comfortable, but it wasn’t long before a group of writers were fighting for Jerry’s attention, eager as always for him to join their conversation so that they could pick his brain. He fought them off for as long as he could, which Dean noticed and appreciated, but after a persistent few minutes, his excuses were running thin and he had no choice but to follow them outside to the back patio. His eyes were apologetic when he looked back at Dean, mouthing, _“I’m sorry,”_ over his shoulder.

Dean forced his lips into a tight smile, shrugging his shoulders as if to say, _“Don’t worry about it,”_ even though he could already feel the knots curling in his stomach.

The second Dean lost sight of him, he found his way over to the makeshift bar area in the kitchen, pouring himself a generous glass of scotch. He didn’t feel much like drinking it, but it never hurt to have something in his hands, nor was it bad to have something to sip on when he didn’t know what else to do with himself.

He wandered around the house for a while without any real purpose, taking lazy sips of his drink every so often, being pulled into a conversation here and another one there. He was glad for the distractions and found himself talking to lots of pleasant people that helped him forget why he’d been so reluctant to come in the first place.

However, none of that was enough to stop his eyes from wandering, trying to catch some sign of Jerry whenever there was a lull in the conversation or whenever he was feeling particularly bored.

Or, more importantly, whenever he felt like the walls were beginning to close in on him.

He was able to wiggle his way out of the latest group he’d been roped into joining by looking down at his empty glass and nonchalantly excusing himself for a refill, despite a lack of real intent to get any more. He started off in the direction of the kitchen, eyes finding a clock on the wall that told him it was now nearing midnight.

He was midway through a short, secluded hall when he felt someone grab onto the back of his shirt and pull him into a small room, shutting the door quickly behind him. It might have been dim, but he didn’t have to wonder who else was in the room with him.

He’d know Jerry’s cheeky smile with his eyes closed.

“Can I help you with somethin’?” Dean asked, his own smile lifting his voice.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Jerry said, pushing the brim of Dean’s hat up so he cold see his eyes better. “Where you been?”

“All over. Been getting pulled in a thousand different directions for a while.”

Jerry casually hooked a finger in one of Dean’s belt loops, pulling him the tiniest bit closer. “I missed you.”

Dean thought about making a wisecrack, but with Jerry’s eyes finally in his and his stomach finally settling after hours of buzzing with nerves, he couldn’t bring himself to give voice to one. Instead, as his hand came up to grip one of Jerry’s suspenders, he settled on honesty. “Me too.”

“Hope it ain’t been as bad as you expected.”

Dean shook his head. “I’ve been to worse.”

“So you’d be upset if I said I was ready to get out of here?”

“I’d say that’s the best idea you’ve had all day,” Dean replied, near-immediate relief washing over him.

“Alright,” Jerry laughed. “Gimme a couple minutes to say some goodbyes and I’ll meet you outside.”

“Deal.”

Jerry closed the short gap between them to kiss his cheek with a sound smack. He pulled back to give him one more parting smile, but his eyes dropped for a second, widening and darting back up quickly. Dean didn’t miss the way his lips had pursed, trying to keep a wide grin at bay.

“What?” Dean asked, laughing at Jerry’s sudden change in expression.

“Nothin’.” Jerry shook his head, pushing past him to get to the door. “See ya on the other side.”

“Yeah, see you on the other-” Jerry was out the door before the words were even through leaving his mouth, “side.”

Dean only hesitated for a moment to contemplate the change in Jerry’s demeanor, but he ultimately chalked it up to overthinking and made his way back into the hall to head for the front door.

Now, it wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling for him to turn a couple heads when he walked through a room, never was to begin with and especially not since he and Jerry had blown up, but nobody who worked with them on the lot paid them any mind anymore. They weren’t celebrities to them; they were all coworkers.

Which is what made the short journey towards the door so peculiar.

He couldn’t help but notice all of the heads turned in his direction or all the sets of eyes he felt linger on him, nor did he miss some of the giggles that followed him as he passed through the crowded rooms. His ears caught an, _“Oh my God,”_ here and a, _“Didja see?”_ there.

His confusion hit its peak when one of the boys from the lighting department clapped him on the shoulder as they crossed paths, chuckling as he said, “You fellas would do anything for a laugh.”

Dean’s stride faltered, eyebrows pinching together slightly, unable to contain a, “Huh?” from tumbling past his lips.

But his pal just kept on walking, not stopping to clear up any of the confusion his comment had obviously sparked.

Dean shook his head, trying not to think too much of the exchange, pushing his way through the rest of this last room and finally making his way out the front door. He sat down on the front stoop and lit a cigarette while he waited for Jerry, figuring he’d have enough time to finish it before he would be done saying his goodbyes.

He hadn’t noticed how warm the house had been until the pleasant, cool night air hit his cheeks, filling his lungs as he took long, easy drags.

He was just standing to crush the end of the cigarette beneath his heel when Jerry walked out the door, that same coy smile pulling at his lips the moment he set eyes upon Dean.

Dean didn’t acknowledge it, not as he bumped his shoulder against Jerry’s while they walked to the car and certainly not as he hooked his arm around Jerry’s waist once the door was shut behind them, the gesture concealed by the darkness.

It wasn’t until they got all the way up to their room and Dean accidentally caught the sight of himself in the mirror that he finally understood, eyes widening as he looked at his reflection. He could see Jerry smiling somewhere over his shoulder.

Dean caught his eyes in the mirror. “Jer?”

“Yes?” he replied, unable to stifle a quiet laugh.

“How long has that been there?”

“How long has what been where?” he asked innocently.

“You know what.”

“I’m not sure I do.”

Dean turned around and nearly bumped right into him, so focused on his sudden understanding of the situation that he hadn’t noticed how close he’d been standing. He pointed up to the bright white kiss stain on his cheek, vibrant against his tanned skin. _“That.”_

“Oh, that little thing?”

“Little?”

Jerry waved his hand. “It’s not all that noticeable.”

“Everybody was staring at me.”

“Sure they were. You’re handsome. They’re entitled.”

“And you did it on purpose.”

“I did not.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I promise I didn’t,” he said, honesty evident in his tone, but his eyes dropped to look down at Dean’s cheek once again, smile broadening. “Although, I kinda wish I had.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at him. “Very funny.”

“It’s in the job description,” he said, smug. “And besides,” Jerry reached a hand up to hold his cheek, thumbing at the splotchy kiss mark, “if I’d done it on purpose, you’d know.”

“Oh yeah?” Jerry nodded at his question. “Why’s that?”

“Because I probably woulda done something a little more like this.”

Dean didn’t time have to process his words because suddenly Jerry’s arms were looped around his neck, pulling him in close and peppering his face with messy kisses. He couldn’t contain his laughter as he tried to break away, fingers automatically tickling at Jerry’s sides to try and get him to let go. He could feel the makeup smearing all over his face as Jerry showered him with persistent kisses in every place his lips could possibly reach, laughing against his skin while Dean fought back.

Their combined, opposing efforts against each other found them halfway across the room before they even knew it. Dean wasn’t truly aware how far they’d moved until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and his legs buckled beneath him, causing him to fall back against the pillows. And, being that Jerry’s arms had still been wrapped securely around his neck, the fall sent him toppling down, too, landing soundly on top of Dean.

It took a minute for their laughter, which rang bright and uncontrollable throughout the room, to die down and another minute after that for both of them to catch their breath. It was in that second minute that Dean became a little too aware of how close they were, pressed together all the way up and down.

Silence fell over them as Jerry shifted, untangling his legs from Dean’s so that his knees were on either side of his hips, straddling his waist. He put his hands on Dean’s shoulders, pushing himself up just far enough that he could look down at him and Dean felt the entire mood of the room shift at the look in Jerry’s half-lidded eyes, his hands instinctively going to Jerry’s sides.

Jerry’s smile had evened out so that it was just pulling slightly at the edges of his mouth, his eyes roaming Dean’s face.

“How do I look?” Dean joked, trying to cut into the newfound tension their position had created.

“Like a mess,” Jerry admitted, obviously admiring his handiwork. He paused when his eyes settled low on Dean’s face. “But y’know something?”

“Tell me.”

“I think I missed a spot.”

Dean swallowed hard, painfully aware of how fast his heart was beating in his chest. “You gonna fix that?” he challenged with a tilt of his chin.

Instead of answering, Jerry leaned down slowly, lips finding Dean’s with a well-practiced ease and, as always, it didn’t take long for them to find a gentle rhythm, lips moving smoothly against each other. The one thing that was different was that Jerry’s mouth tasted a little like the makeup he was wearing and the discovery made Dean’s pulse speed in a way he’d never admit out loud.

At some point, Jerry's lips left his in favor of kissing along his cheek, right up until he hit that sensitive spot just behind his ear, paying it careful attention. Dean’s eyes fell shut as he focused on the sensation, something like electricity running up his spine.

He could feel his cock throbbing in his pants now, starting to become a little more than desperate for friction, and when Jerry, as if on cue, angled his hips down to press firmly against him, making them both gasp, Dean could feel that he was right there with him.

Dean felt like he was in a daze when Jerry began to trail his lips along his jawline, all the way to his chin and then down over his Adam’s apple. He paused once he got to the hollow of his throat, hands leaving his shoulders to find the top button of his shirt, slowly beginning to work his way down.

With each button he undid, he tried his very best to kiss every inch of newly exposed skin, dragging his lips across his chest and down his stomach with Dean’s hand on the back of his head serving as gentle encouragement. At one point, Dean let his gaze drift down to look at him, to take in the sight of him with his eyes closed, wholly focused on the affection he was always so willing and eager to give, and he noticed the smattering of white that his mouth was leaving all over his skin.

He’d be lying if he said it didn’t make him harder.

Jerry made his way past the area below his navel and, without hesitation, began to kiss him through his jeans. Dean’s head fell back against the pillow, chin angled high to expose the long line of his neck. He couldn’t bite back a groan at the feeling of having his mouth where he needed it most.

“That’s good, Jer,” he sighed, breathless as Jerry continued to mouth at his bulge, almost teasing.

He tilted his head back down with the intent of just watching him go, the noises Jerry was making giving away just how much he was enjoying himself, but it only lasted a moment because his eyes immediately landed on the makeup that he was getting all over the front of his jeans.

His hand left Jerry’s head to ball his fist in the back of his shirt, urging him up without warning. Jerry’s whole face had fallen by the time they were even again, confusion and disappointment evident not only in his frown, but in his wide eyes, as well.

“What’s the matter?” He asked, voice surprisingly small for how bold his mouth had been only seconds before. “Y’didn’t like it?”

“’Course I liked it,” he said, quick to assure him that he hadn’t actually done anything wrong, “but I think you forgot somethin’.”

“What?”

“Don’t we hafta give these back tomorrow?” Dean lowered his eyes, gesturing down with a subtle nod of his head.

Jerry’s brow knitted, but he followed Dean’s eye line and his sharp intake of breath made it clear that he saw the messy patches of makeup now staining the front of his jeans. “Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_ ,” Dean laughed.

“Maybe they won’t notice.”

“You’re right. Maybe they’re all gonna go blind overnight.”

Jerry was smirking when his lips found Dean’s again, but this time, just as Dean was coaxing his mouth open with his tongue, he ground down hard, rocking his hips almost tantalizingly slow on his lap. Dean couldn’t help but lift his up to match the pressure Jerry was providing, an intoxicating heat spreading low in his stomach.

Dean was in the process of moving his hands from his sides to his front when his fingers caught a material he couldn’t recognize. It took him a second to remember that Jerry was still wearing his suspenders. He hooked his fingers beneath them, taking his time in pushing them off his shoulders and Jerry, having caught onto what he was doing, pulled his arms free of the loops.

Dean’s hands then moved to the small of his back to pull his shirt loose from where it was tucked into his pants, reveling in the way it made Jerry moan and in the feeling of soft skin beneath his fingertips. Inch by inch, he hiked the shirt up his torso. He got as far as the middle of his chest when Jerry’s lips broke away from his, only so long as to allow Dean to tug his shirt the rest of the way over his head and toss it aside.

When Jerry leaned back down, his lips went to the corner of his jaw and he decided to make it very clear that he was done with the teasing. He rubbed himself against Dean with a much more fervent sense of purpose, lining their cocks up perfectly, rolling his hips in time with Dean’s desperate thrusts up. He was finally giving Dean what he knew he needed, what they both needed, and Dean kept him near with a hand on his ass, not allowing him to ease up or pull away.

Dean knew he was getting close, could feel that familiar sensation beginning to build as their rhythm became quicker and harder. Jerry buried his hands in his hair, tugging relentlessly on his curls in that way he knew drove Dean crazy, moaning Dean’s name between labored breaths, ragged in his ear, hot against his neck.

Dean came with a gasp, eyes shut tight and fingers pressing so hard into the small of Jerry’s back that he thought they might leave marks. Jerry followed barely a moment later and Dean could feel the shake in his arms as he buried his face in the curve of his neck, riding out his orgasm for everything it was worth.

And somehow, they ended up exactly how they’d started.

Jerry collapsed onto his chest, letting his whole weight fall down on him as he tried to catch his breath, hooking his hands beneath Dean’s shoulders and comfortably slotting their legs together. Dean looped his arms loosely around his lower back and pressed his cheek to Jerry’s temple, completely content to have him so close in the quiet that had settled since their breathing had calmed.

He was a little confused when, out of nowhere, he could hear Jerry’s laugh ringing softly in his ear, feel the rumble of it in Jerry’s chest, bare against his where his shirt was pushed to either side.

Dean couldn’t bite back a grin. “What’s so funny?”

“You thought we couldn’t give those pants back _before_ ,” he said suggestively, leaving the rest of the sentence to hang up in the air.

“Uh huh,” he hummed, already having been in the process of trying to ignore the sticky feeling he’d become all too aware of in the last minute. “Safe to say they’re mine now.”

“Good.”

“Why good?”

“They suit you, cowboy.” He paused to press his lips to the warm skin on Dean’s neck. “Real well.”

Dean rolled his eyes through a wide smile and, although he couldn’t see his face, he knew for a fact that Jerry’s lips were turned up, too.

Dean thought ahead to the shower he could see in his near future. He was definitely unprepared for the utterly debauched and makeup stained image of himself that was going to greet him in the mirror. He also knew it was safe to assume that Jerry was just as big a mess as he was from the way they’d been pressed together for God knows how long now.

“We should go get cleaned up,” he suggested, wanting to put the idea out there before Jerry could fall asleep, but Jerry shook his head.

“Wanna lay here a second.”

Dean’s arms tightened around him. “M’not goin’ anywhere just yet.”

Jerry nuzzled his face in Dean's neck. “I knew I liked you."

Dean couldn’t help but laugh.

Maybe Halloween wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I've never written anything even remotely close to smut before so there's that, but I guess there's a first time for everything. I really hope you liked it!! 
> 
> And while you're at it, you ought to go check out what my pal Adrien drew for this fic because it'll knock your socks off. Seriously. Go show some love! https://blackbellmont.tumblr.com/post/185682639448/fan-art-for-the-fic-of-holdenduckfield-go-and
> 
> The title comes from Dean's version of "The Test of Time". 
> 
> As always, I'm screaming about these idiots over at holdenduckfield.tumblr.com


End file.
